no puedo dejarlos ir
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: desde mi punto de vista: desde que su padre desapareció Eli Shane juro que nada ni nadie le quitaría a sus seres queridos.


Holaaa, aquí les traigo un one-shot de mi opinión de lo que siente Eli con respecto a perder a algún familiar o amigo *abajo esta mejor explicado*. Para este fic deben retomar cuatro capítulos *ya saben de que serie*: el mundo bajo nuestros pies primera parte, el intercambio, el pozo de luz y aparece de noche (mi favorito :3) A LEER, espero que les guste.

No puedo dejarlos ir.

_Querido Eli si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no puedo proteger a bajoterra, es uno de los muchos riesgos de ser un Shane, un riesgo que tu algún día debes enfrentar si decides seguir mis pasos. Muchos Shane han ido a bajoterra, si decides venir recuerda nuestro trato._

-Cuando yo cumpla quince años- me dije a mi mismo- pero Burpy, que ocurrió con papá?.

La babosa solo chillaba y hacia señas con sus manistas que por lógica yo no entendía.

Papá siempre iba a bajoterra y me dejaba con mamá, yo lo trataba de detener diciéndole "papá no vallas, que pasa si no vuelves?" el solo me abrazaba y me decía "tranquilo hijo, siempre estaré vivo si permanezco en tu corazón y en tu mente"(como lo que le dijo la "Goon" en la película T-T).

La desesperación y la tristeza me consumieron, sabia que no tenia que dejarlo ir, me haría mucha falta pero no podía retroceder en el tiempo para detenerlo y evitar que esto pasara, no quería perder a nadie mas cercano a mi.

-desde ahora Burpy- le hable a la babosa infierno que me prestaba atención- no dejare que nada ni nadie me quite a mis parientes ni amigos, no los voy a dejar ir.

_Cinco años después…_

-cuídate hijo- me decía mamá entre lagrimas y abrazos- protege a los inocentes y combate al mal con valentía y además de ser un buen lanzador, espero que encuentres el amor.

-vamos mamá, soy un Shane no tendré tiempo para eso- dije colocándome la maleta en mi hombro.

-y que pasara si lo encuentras? Que sea una chica bondadosa, amable, cariñosa, linda, ojos hermosos? No te podrás resistir a eso- me parecía que lo decía en tono de burla, pero no me molesto; las madres siempre molestan a sus hijos de una manera u otra.

-ja claro, si aquella chica me salva en alguna ocasión puede que tal vez…- no pude terminar de hablar porque me interrumpió con un abrazo.

-adiós Eli- dijo soltándome.

Mientras bajaba por la alcantarilla la oí gritar- Y TRAEME NIETOS MI BEBE HERMOSO- aquel comentario me hizo sonrojar al máximo, lo cual Burpy aprovechó para burlarse de mi.

* * *

-pero ahora soy el niño que tiene el arma, quieres ponerme aprueba?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel tipo se abalanzo contra mi y me dejo en el piso con mi lanzadora lejos- tomare eso como un si- cargo su lanzadora con una babosa demoledora y me apunto. De repente una babosa aracnired le lanzo una telaraña a aquel tipo el cual quedo inmovilizado- muchas gracias Pronto.

-quien es Pronto? Y no me agradezcas, mira estos caminos están llenos de sujetos como ese, debes ser mas cuidadoso- me aconsejo una chica peli-roja.

-es pera quien eres tu?- no lo podía creer; una chica me acabo de salvar, y apenas llevaba unos 30 minutos en bajoterra. Al parecer era una especie de deja vu, pero algo era seguro: las cosas pasan por una razón.

Al retomar el camino hacia la competencia local no paraba de preguntarme quien era esa chica, ¿coincidencia? Es amable, linda y de ojos terriblemente hermosos y sexys (jejeje retome lo de "Eli terriblemente sexy", los que conocen XD)

* * *

-disculpa, arruinas mi toma.

-ou, hey eres tu- dije acercándome a la peli-roja- gracias por salvarme y eso.

-que? De ese brabucón? Ese será nuestro secreto.

-claro, soy Eli.

-Trixie, le dijiste al sujeto que eras un Shane, eso es cierto?

* * *

Otra vez sucedió lo mismo, me arrebataron a mi babosa *se que ahí mucha diferencia entre la perdida de su padre y el de una babosa, pero las babosas son amigos y los amigos son parte de la familia* jure que no me volverían a rebatar a ningún familiar por eso tuve que hacer lo imposible por recuperar a una de las mejores babosas de mi arsenal y a la vez un gran amigo.

-no me iré de aquí, no hasta que me devuelvan a mi babosa- hubo duelo y desastre, mis amigos y yo terminamos cansados pero sanos y salvos. Ahora tenia que ser más cuidadoso con lo que hiciera y aceptara, además también de cuidarles a mis amigos la espalda.

* * *

-Los pasajes al pozo de luz no están hechos para humanos tal vez no sea posible que sobrevivas al viaje.

-no, llevare a mi amigo allí, aunque sea peligroso- estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No quería que uno de mis mejores amigos desde la infancia muriera.

-recuerda Eli Shane, fuiste tu quien nos pidió esto.

-cuidamos de ti Eli- dijo Kord pero el clan sombra les interrumpió el paso.

-hey, porque tengo el presentimiento de que acabaron de insultar a Pronto- hablo el topoide con molestia y error.

-me dijo que solo puedo ir yo.

-Eli no, no puedes ir solo- me dijo Trixie con su detallada ternura y preocupación.

-descuida Trix (por terminar :p)

La ruta fue larga y dura, varios monstruos atacándonos y tratando de asesinarnos por cruzar su territorio. Al fin, después de tanto correr, escapar, evadir y disparar llegamos al pozo de luz, pero al parecer quedaba un monstruo más por enfrentar.

-Blakk?- al parecer abría duelo, el tenia la ventaja ya que sus malditas malvadas me estaban ganando.

-ciertamente parecías muy… motivado- se burlo el oji-verde

Escuche un chillido de Burpy, estaba a punto de morir- Burpy, no!- dije desprendiendo el tubo para babosas donde se encontraba.

-tu nunca lo lograras.

Estaba decidido a morir por mis amigos, en especial a los que me aman y protegen. Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero una trilladora malvada de Blakk hizo que el brazo de una de las estatuas del lugar callera sobre mi pie, pero al parecer un poco de suerte me acompañaba y logre lanzar a Burpy hacia el pozo.

-parece que usted se equivoco, lo logre- dije con cierto felicidad.

-felicidades.

Empezó a disparar varias babosas al pozo de luz el cual no daba la menor señal de estar destruyéndose, pero aun así estaba alarmado por mi amiguito-BURPY!- no soportaba ver como intentaba destruir a mi amigo, trate de detenerlo pero lo único que hice fue hacer que apuntara hacia mi. Hasta que los milagros de la naturaleza de bajoterra aparecieron y me salvaron de su disparo. Al ver que Burpy salió del pozo con su color vivo y la llama en su cabecita lo cual demostraba que estaba mas viva que yo logramos derrotar a Blakk *por ahora* y Burpy estaba mucho mejor, al parecer la suerte venia a mi en cuanto todo empeoraba. Pero algo también era seguro: mientras mas me esforzaba por mantener a mis amigos a salvo del peligro, este se acercaba más a la persona que amaba.

* * *

-no lo dañamos casi nada, alguna sugerencia?- pregunto una alarmada Trixie.

-una sola, CORRAN RAPIDO!- los que estaban allí no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo, disparábamos varias babosas a la vez las cuales no hacían que la bestia retrocediera, lo único que me importaba era que mis amigos llegaran al pueblo sanos y salvos, pero el destino no lo planeaba así, sin darme cuenta la bestia agarro al Trixie de a pierna y la estaba llevando a quien sabe donde, ella empezó a gritar lo cual nos alerto, gire para encontrarme con la escena mas desesperante del mundo. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude.

-Pronto no puede ver nada!- dijo el topide sin saber donde poner el pie.

-alúmbrala destello- la babosa se transformo e hizo que el monstruo hullera. Al ver a Trixie en el suelo pensaba que estaba muerta, me acerque a ella y tuve el honor y el placer de sentir su cálida mejilla y su sedoso cabello, pensé que seria lo ultimo que sentiría de ella, pero al verla respirar un gran peso se me quito de encima pero no sabia si tenia algún daño interiormente.

* * *

Después de derrotar a aquel monstruo monte mi meca y me dirigí hacia el granero en donde mis amigos ya estaban con su energía de vuelta, me sentía muy contento, pero me sentí mas feliz al ver a Trixie sin ningún daño, corrí hacia ella y la abrase.

-Trixie, estas bien!- dije con una pequeña lagrima rodando por mi mejilla.

-claro que estoy bien- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- me imagino que fue gracias a ti.

-pues tuve ayuda, todos los habitantes del pueblo ayudaron, incluyendo a Stocker.

-gracias, mi héroe- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara al máximo y me pregunte si un exceso de sonrojo dejaría manchas permanentes.

Y al final lo comprobé; al parecer la suerte venia a mí en cuanto todo empeoraba. Pero sabía que era capas de superar todo lo que fuera si tenía tres simples cosas: decisión, valentía y amor.

Y al parecer mamá tenía razón, ya quisiera ver la cara de ella cuando le presente a su nuera.

FIN

Me parece que tengo un poquito razón (al menos eso dijo mi hermana) para mi desde que Eli perdió a su padre a tratado de no perder a sus otros familiares como Joules, Burpy, Trixie o Pronto (en el episodio "Mario Bravado" no lo puse por falta de tiempo) tuve que poner las partes de "el mundo bajo nuestros pies" para demostrar lo que Eli fue sintiendo con respecto a Trixie, espero que les halla gustado.


End file.
